All's fair in lust and war
by memogoth08
Summary: naruhina for a friend of mine, it's turned out to be a choose your own adventure, i refuse to write till i get reviews telling me how to go, now they have to fall in love X
1. thoughts and glances

REDONE thanks to DarkSacredJewelXoX I realized I did a shitty job on the first chapter, and am redoing it to make amends.

The characters are their respective ages if Naruto's like 16, yeah they're underage. He's also slept with most of the girls that you know in the show. Notice I said girls, not women. Sasuke isn't with Orochimaru, the characters are OOC because it's a fanfic, I'll make Hinata a bonified sex-kitten if I want her to be. Ino is a bitch and Sakura is a whiny, needy slut. Enjoy.

'Dammnit. Why does Hinata have to be so cute and blush like that? Why is she even blushing?' He stares at her from his spot on the far side of the bottom step in front of the academy. He's on the opposite side of everyone else, or rather, _they're_ on the other side of _him._ He sat munching his own lunch while Hinata merely picked at her own. She's sitting next to Kiba as usual, and he's going on about something that he and Akamaru did. Shino almost blends in with the wall. If he wasn't sitting so close to Hinata Naruto wouldn't have noticed him. Kiba tosses a chunk of something that looks suspiciously like a roll of sushi. 'Since when do dogs even_ eat _sushi?' He sniffed at one of his onigiri, then glanced back over at Hinata. She looked like she had snatched her gaze off of him. He fidgeted and wished he didn't, as he felt the food he was holding smoosh onto his fingers. "Shit!" He cursed himself. 'It's like she only blushes when I look at her. Hell no! Wishful thinking baka, don't bother getting your hopes up.' He sighed at thinking of how pathetic he must be, about how pathetic he _was_**. **'If only she would think of me, only me. Has she ever thought of me besides: Oh there's Naruto, I wonder why he bothered to come to school today?' He sighed for the ump-teenth time during lunch hour and crammed the sad looking onigiri into his face before he packed his supplies. He took one last glance at everyone eating on the stairs above him. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting together. 'I guess they're fucking this week.' He almost laughed at the thought. He'd slept with Sakura before. But she pretended he was Sasuke. He saw Shikamaru laid back, chewing on what looked like it could be just a plain bread roll. Chouji sat next to him, _two_ lunchboxes sat near him, it seemed like he was enjoying Shikamarus lunch. Ino sat by Shikamarus head and kept glaring daggers at Sakura and batting her eyelashes everytime Sasuke glanced in her direction. Lee wasn't even eating anymore, his box was empty already, and he was jumping around yelling something about _stretching his legs, _and_ warming his muscles_ for training. Neji just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Tenten sat loyally by his side, complaining about Lee being too loud. He bit back the bile rising in his throat. 'Why can't everyone be _that_ friendly to _me?_!' He quickly snatched his bag and stalked away from all his _classmates_.

'I know he was looking at me! Wasn't he? He was! Right?' Her mind fought itself trying to choose a side. 'I'm not just hoping. Why would I be hoping? I probably _was_ just hoping. What's he mad about?' She was grateful to have something other than that little battle to think about. 'I know I heard something. Did he seriously... _growl?_' She watches as he huffs and shoves what looks like a neglected piece of onigiri in his mouth. Then he glares at a few people above him, but doesn't spare another look at her. She looks away from him quickly, not wanting to risk getting glared at too. Then she hears his sandels scuffle and a rustle from where his bag is. She risks a glance at him again, only to see him walking away. Alone. _Again._

He stomped off towards the swing near the rear of the academy. The swing was always there, when he was sad, or alone and wanted to cry, or just when he was tired. He let his pack fall to the ground before he sat with the seat between his legs. He grabbed one of the ropes hanging from the tree and rested his forehead on his knuckles. 'She's really pretty. I can't believe I didn't notice that _before_ I left to train with Jaraiya. Then I could've come back and had a claim on her. Wait. _Claim her?_ What the fuck am I thinking? She's not some prize at the carnival.' He thought this over. 'Actually, no. Everyone _is_ just like that. I mean, all's fair in love and war right? No... All's fair in _lust_ and war. That's better.' To Naruto, there was no such thing as love. Sure you could _like_ someone a lot. But not _love_ them. 'Even if I _had_ made bonds with her when we were younger, she wouldn't want me. That has _nothing_ to do with _me _wanting _her_ though.' He thought, as his face twisted into a sick grin.

She knew he was that kawaii, innocent, lolita type of boy. He was growing, _that_ was easy to see. Hinata could tell he was somewhere between teenager and adult. 'Even if I could get closer to him, I can't handle anything leading towards _that_.' She thought. She could never understand it completely. How do you look at the other person anymore? How are you supposed to trust the other person that much? Besides, She's always been told that if she didn't wait until she was married then she'd be nothing but a disgrace to her family. She'd made it simple, just don't let anyone come anywhere near doing _that._

He loved how her voice was so soft that when she spoke it was almost a whisper. And when she yelled she had such a light voice. 'I wonder if I could make her scream and moan.' His cock got hard thinking of all the things he'd do to her. He looked at his dick, but was also sorting through many fantasies while the hot water from the shower fell on his lower back. He'd gotten curios once and measured his cock, 5 1/2 inches soft, 7 hard. He thought it was a good size, well proportioned for his body. He imagined what it'd feel like to knot his fingers into her long smooth hair and yank. He thought of how she tried to hide the face that she was second in breasts to Tsunade by covering them in her baggy clothes. No matter how hard she tried though, it was always easy to see that they were hinted at _under_ the jacket. He grabbed his cock and squoze a little, being sensual was a waste of time. He groaned and began pumping, he didn't want to take his time, he could last a long time if he wanted to, but he always got impatient. He could get horny off of imagining Hinata doing just about anything. Sometimes the things he thought of got him so horny that if his dick could talk it's probably be like "If you don't beat off right now I swear to fucking god I'll make you cum right here, right now!" But masturbating or finding a quick fuck was something he didn't care to pass up. After about eight minutes of furious pounding and squeezing he came. And came. And came. Almost to the point of wondering if he'd ever breathe again. He sank to his knees and let the warmwater clean his body. But the water did nothing to spruce up his filthy thoughts of the sweet, blushing, beauty.


	2. hot with a question

part two hope you like

H

even thought she was afraid to get near sex or anything physical, she couldnt keep things out of her mind, things so dirty heryfather'd proabably have a heart attack. and then of course if Neji knew he'd definately go off on a rant saying that this is why she wasn't fit to be head of household, some hormone driven female that daydreams through practices about embarassing things. 'what an ass hole' she thought. i know he cant be a virgin. i bet if i tried to complain if he fucked someone he'd have a damn good excuse. she wanted him to touch her, no matter how hard she tried, her mind was rebelling, as her body had already been doing for a while now. she'd woken up on many more than one occasion with hot thighs, and sticky, splattered sheets. 'color me mortified' she thought as she was trying to get to sleep. she was thinking of him again, and knew that tomorrow would bring another uncomfortable stain in her bed. she so yearned to touch herself there, but she'd gone 16 years without doing it, so she could certainly keep it up.

as predicted, she awoke to wet panties and a hot body.

N

today he and hinata were to be paired up to work with academy students. he arrived to see her sitting staring off into the sky but for once she already looked thoroughly mortified without even noticing him arrive. he stayed back out of sight and watched nothing in the world could have made him believe that sweet little hinatas mind would wander remotely close to such a place.

H

in her excitement and anxiety at being paired with naruto today, she arrived a good thirty minutes early. she sighed as she sat down to wait. keeping her thoughts as clean as possible she watched the clouds go by. unfortunately, she didn't understand how shikamaru could do for longer than ten minutes. her thoughts eventually went to a dark, heated corner of the world. just thinking of him, shirt off with those tanned muscles, and his pants undone getting ready to- 'haaaah....' she moaned out loud for how uch she wanted that fantasy. she looked around in terror that someone had heard. still noone had arrived, she sighed in relief, but still couldn't let her mind leave the fantasy there. she placed one small hand in her lap and put her other elbow on her knee with the hand covering her mouth. she covered her lap in the extra stretches of her jacket and very, very lightly moved her hand a little. 'i cant believe im doing this, my first time to touch here and im doing it in fucking public.' she winced as she tried to catch elicit sounds escaping her into her palm. then, just as she was letting loose a moan, she heard footsteps.

N

instead of shock, this sight brought nothing but confusion and exctasy. but he knew he could not indulge in this sick but fantastic piece of reality, if he got too aroused he would definately take her, willing or not. he was getting to around that point and for no reason glanced at his watch, he had five minutes until the students would show up. he started forward just as she let out a breathy moan. he saw her head shoot up and her eyes fill with fear. he decided to spare her and play stupid. "you sure you got enough sleep last night ne-ko-chaaaan? that was one hell of a yawn."

H

she was used to him calling her neko-chan, he never called her by her name, but it always seemed like he was messing with her. she was taken aback when he was staring at her expectantly. "oh umm... what?"  
"tch, i was asking if you got enough sleep, you yawned super loud a second ago."

"yes i guess i got enough i guess..."

She was embarrassed that he had asked, though she knew she was just blowing things out of proportion. since they had a few minutes till the students would show up she decided to ask him a question. when she gathered the nerve to talk to him she noticed him sit near her, very near, only about 6 inches between each other.

N

he had just sat next to the red faced cutie when he heard her take a deep breath.

"ne ne oh-jii-sah-maaaaaaah."

he scoffed at this,

"since when was i a grandpa? last time you talked to me, you called me takoiyaki-kun."

she giggled

"nevermind that, but why don't you ever call me by my name?"

she looked up at him and he inwardly groaned. this was exactly why he called her a kitty cat, those big dark eyes, and the way she had to look up at him, and she always tilted her head to the side, just like a frikkin' kitten. he was saved from answering right then as they heard the student running up to start their lessons and hear information and tips from the teens on everything to do with their training.

H

she knew he looked a bit releived when the students showed up but he looked like he was going to answer. she'd ask him later if she got the chance.  
three students came running up, a blonde girl with a shirt that seemed more about flaunting her nearly flat chest than to be about cover or armor. she wore a sinfully short skirt and little shoes, she honestly looked more like a young stripper than a student from the academy, but hinata would never say that. there was also a boy that had short black hair that went absolutely every where. he was wearing a muscle shirt and baggy pants. the last child was another boy, this one smiling at nothing, but seemed to be directing his passive happiness to everyone who would let it hit. he wore a tight dark green long sleeved shirt and fairly tight fitting pants. she noticed this as soon as they entered the clearing. the blonde was apparently keeping the boys attention on her, until she saw naruto of course. hinata watched as the girls face hit a note that was easily recognized as the "oh-my-god-an-older-guy-that-could-be-paying-attention-to-me" look. she immediantly skip-ran towards naruto and hugged him.

N

naruto somehow knew he and hinata thought the same thing at first sight of the girl. she was the attention whore type. when she hugged naruto he just let it happen, but the hug was just too long to be a friend hug, and this girl was crushing her flatness on his abdomen. she looked up still clutching him and said, "ne ne kawaii-kun, i can't wait to play with you." 'did she seriously just call me cutie-kun?'

She had a glint in her eye that made it apparent she was being nasty, and naruto didnt like it coming from this 13 year old.

"yeah, im ready to get training too,"

he said ignoring the look and pushing her off. she huffed but stood side by side with the boys and squealed,

"ne ne! what about our outfits? d'you like them?"

she had spread her legs a bit and bent forward, if she had actually had and boobs youd've seen down her little shirt, the guys looked like they were trying to hold back laughing. they were apparently used to her doing this, so naruto decided to start his own entertainment.

"actually, no, i dont like you're 'outfit', you're dressing for battle, travel and you still need room to pack weapons, not go out and fight in that piece of floss you call a skirt, like anyone wants to look up it anyway, and whats with that shirt? its like you wrapped yourself in friggin tin foil."

the guys stared at him wide eyed before falling over laughing and howling.

H

uncontrolled laughter, she didn't mean to laugh, but it was so funny, watching the fake innocent look on the girls face change into anger and hate and then when she reached up to swipe a hand up her cheek and sweep her hair back, she drug layers of her make up with it, without realizing it. hinata decided that naruto would probably be a good teacher for today and let him take over. 


	3. answer and surprise

third one

holy shit the last one took a lot of room .

sorry if it was boring

H

she sighed as the students finally left the clearing, they had some skill for their age, except the blonde whose name was saaya, the only thing she was good at was being the damsel in distress.

N

naruto heard her sigh and decided on an answer from the question earlier that morning.

"ne ne ne-ko-chaaaaan..."

"hmm...?"

he walked over and poked her forehead making her look up at him.  
"It's really because when you look all confused and innocent like that, looking up at me with those big eyes and your mouth open like that i just can't help but do things."

she stared uncomprehendingly up at him

"....things....?"

he leaned down towards her a bit.

"yes THINGS, things like..."

H

she leaned back a little, getting the feeling something was going to happen, but before she could try to right this situation, it happened. her first kis, not soft and light and loving. no. his hands were fists, one on the back of her pants, the other on the hood of her jacket, he wasn't kind and caring, it was almost violent, but he wasn't completely forcing this either, she was neutral, her body numb. she just kissed back. she felt his knee, not sliding up her thighs sensually, but just seeming to be bounced up to touch her onto the place between her thighs. He seemed to just stop suddenly, and he pulled back completely. we stared at eachother for all of thirty seconds before we both took off running, the same time, in different directions.

N

'i can't believe i just did that to her, damn it felt so good though...'

he thought of how she seemed to just let it happen, and even when he rubbed on her spot, she didn't get angry with him. the thought of how hot she was right there, even through her panties, and both of their pants just made his body react. the only reason he had stopped was because he had gotten an erection while holding her. He'd apologise, he promised himself, but first he let his imagination run wild with images of if he hadn't left her, and had let her experience his hard-on. He quickly tore open the front of his jeans, they had already been doing the work for him, causing pleasure as he ran but also rubbing his dick to death. He didn't have to fist it long before he came on the tree and knelt to catch his breath.

After a few huffs and puffs, he gets up and sets a fast jog toward hinatas house, he doesn't want her father to think anything, as he has seen the uptight dick head before, and goes around to hinatas window. he silently pushes it open and is halfway through when he hears and sees something that absolutely blew his mind...

(I'm terribly sorry but writing this, even though I'm alone in this room, makes me terribly embarrassed, please send me a message telling me whether i should write from hinatas point of view or narutos) 


	4. shocked into realization

I'M OH SO SORRY!  
My computer broke down and I was MORE THAN HALFWAY DONE with this chapter.  
Thank you Narutos Vixen for your reply.

N

Hiding in the gathering drakness, watching from the shadow of Hinatas window. He saw Her fully clothed, sitting in front of her desk with a large mirror and a lamp on it. What he would've expected was for her to be crying, or staring off into space. What he DIDN'T expect was to see was her right hand wedged between her thighs, and her left hand clawing at the jacket covering her belly. He watched she moved her right hand slightly, and she seemed to squeak. Her left her left the jacket covering her stomach only to grab her hood and drag it around her neck and bite into it as she rubbed her pussy some more. 'What's the deal with the hood?' Naruto thought.'Does she like being gagged?' But she answered his question when she began bending backwards in the chair, her hood muffling the needy sounds she was making. She didn't look right, she looked hesitant. 'That's so hot.' He thought as he noticed her hood was wet from those perfect lips. She continued to moving her right hand in a grinding motion while her left had, which had traveled to her breast, clutched desperately at her jacket. She suddenly sat straight up in her chair and yelped at him, making Naruto think he had been noticed somehow. Then he realized, only by the violent shaking of her legs and that she wasn't even looking at him, that she had orgasmed. She went limp in her chair panting, and at that, Naruto ran. He ran and ran and ran, he looked at the clock when he arrived home and realized he must've been there for around thirty minutes. It was late enough to pass off as bed time, so he took two sleeping pills and willed himself to sleep.

Even with the pills, his brain couldn't handle it. He sat straight up in his bed and glanced at the clock, not really caring that it was four in the morning. His mind was whirring uncontrollably into the reality that fucked with him oh so terribly. 'Hinata touched herself because of me.' He knew that if he hadn't releived himself before he went there he would've masturbated while watching her. But now he wanted her more, he wanted her to scream thinking about him, to scream because of him, to scream FOR him. A parade of dirty outfits and positions marched through his mind. He wanted her, whether she was going to be his angel, his devil, his very own slut, or even Narutos vixen, he was going to have her, and that was final.

Sorry it's short, tell me if it was too short or I skipped something. 


	5. planning and the confused

Sorry it's really late, and might suck terribly, been racking my brains for the FCAT ^3^ forgive me. oh and because it seems I have forgotten to do this on the other chapters, I DON'T OWN NOTHING.... 'cept this story of course... you get the idea. sorry if capitalization and grammar ain't right, gimme a break, I'm tired, HAD to write a chapter

H

(soon after her little... you get the drift...)

'That couldn't be right, in those books Neji had, the girls seemed to 'squirt' as they reached a certain point. I don't quite understand it...' She shivered in disgust at what she had done. Feeling filthy, she got up after laying down to get her mind straight for about twenty minutes to head off towards the baths.  
'Maybe I could scour (spelling?) the nastiness of myself off for a bit'  
With these feelings of self-loathing she let her pants, which were still unbuttoned from her 'self-exploration' earlier, fall to her ankles and let her jacket drop to join it. She glanced at the mirror on the wall only to focus on the slightly noticable peaks showing through the bandages many ninja wore for both extra protection, and in the case of some females, and extra restraint for the breasts while in a mission. The sight of them like that made her face red. Not from arousal, from being embarrassed, in herself. She looked away, feeling a bit of anger building up at the sight, and proceeded to remove the bandages from her upper body. As they fell to the ground, not quite as graceful as a ribbon or lace would, She sighed. Then Hinata moved on to her last bit of clothing, her cotton underwear, by looking, you could barely tell they had a hint of purple, it's her favorite color, almost her trademark, but sadly crayolla had gotten there first. Many ninja chose different fabrics than cotton, it was actually kind of rare to find one that did, but if She had to train and work her ass off sometimes, she wanted to be comfortable while doing it. She clutched the sides her soft undies and slid them down to mid-thigh, where they were loose enough to fall to the ground by themselves, joining the others. She reached up and snatched a large towel from a cubby above her, and as she turned to head towards the shower, something caught her eye. 'How can I DO things like that?!' she hissed, her underwear were wet, but when she picked them up she found the substance to be almost able to be called slimy.  
She balled up the horrible looking garment and pitched it into the spring as she entered it. Sitting down near the edge she laid back and let thoughts from earlier wash over her. 'What kind of person am I lusting after that... that... I'm so disgusting... But why did I have to call for him'  
She sighed and let the thought sink into a corner of her mind, and slipped into a slight daydream, just staring at the stars, when she reached up to itch her cheek she noticed her fingers had gotten VERY puckered. Realizing she must have been in there for a long time she climbed out, but not before fishing out her panties which, if she wasn't careful to dry properly, really WOULD be ruined. She sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon and headed back into the house, grabbing her clothes on the way. Instead of changing into pajamas, she just wrapped up in the towel and went to sleep annoyed.

N

(the day after last time we left him alone)

'I'm glad we've all graduated the academy already, but now it's kind of boring.' He thought, waiting were the Hyuuga hotty was sure to pass on her way to Kibas house, which Kiba had revealed they would be training at today. And, to his un-surprise, He watched as she rounded the corner and didn't seem to notice him. He simply stood still, watching as she walked towards him. When she was about fifteen feet away, she looked up and, though she blushed, she didn't looked surprized to see him. She kept walking towards him and slowed her pace the tiniest bit just before reaching him. As she was going by, he turned and walked with her. The blush in her face was regular, so he never really paid attention to it much anymore, even is she was tinted now. He had come to do one thing, apologize to her, so she wouldn't be afraid of him, this was all just for the sake of his wanting to make her be his. Not in the romantic way, just be his for the pleasure. They walked in silence until they were close enough to see Kibas home, at this point he brought up a sufficient act for the moment. "I apologize for the other day, I couldn't control myself, I was out of line." He reached forward and grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her into a kiss.

H

It wasn't rough, but it wasn't QUITE gentle either, there was a feeling in it, but she didn't know what the feeling was, all she knew was that it was a hot kiss, from a hot guy, and now she was hot. And breathless. And by the time she realized she was standing there like an idiot, he was gone. She tightened her fists, only to hear a crinkle. Looking down, she noticed a small bit of paper, on which was a very boy-ish, almost girly but sloppy cute kind of writing that read, 'I want to see you sometime, if you want to see me too, meet me at the training grounds from... the first time... I'll be waiting for you at around 10. I'll see you then'  
Even if she hadn't wanted to go, she would've gone anyway. It's just impossible to resist it. Hinata turned and walked the last few yards to Kibas house to begin their training, which she was miserable in, due to being in a daze from the random physical contact from HIM.

N

(about 9:30)

'OK, if she's like other girls would be, then a note like that should definately (brain kapoowie here sorry) make her show up, I'm even here early in case she shows up early too, then I can pull the embarrassed guy act, I can't believe I actually wrote that letter though.' He snorted at the thought of what kind of wussy would write something like that. Then he heard a soft crunch, that had to be her. He permitted himself a quick smirk.  
'So she came early, I guess she wants me.' He laughed arrogantly in his head, then arranged his face into a believably innocent expression. His eyebrows had just reached a heigth that was passable as the 'oh my god, she showed up' face. "Is that you?"

"Umm... What was it you wanted to... uhh... see me for?"

He gave a relieved sounding sigh, and watched as she slowly walked towards him. She stopped about three feet away, and he immediantly took one stride to close the distance. Now he grabbed her hands in a way that was supposed to look like holding them, but he was actually using this as a restraint. 'Can't have her getting scared and running away now can I?' He thought smugly to himself. He had already thought this through, he had to make her want it with this first meeting, so she would continue to meet him. So now that he was this close, he decided to see if his plan would work.

H

'What'  
Her mind could barely form that one word. He was holding her hands loose, but securely. Then he had pulled her into an almost shy hug. This. She'd always wanted him to do this. Now it wasn't just a wish. She stumbled backwards a bit as her knees went shaky, with all their weight they went backwards a few steps until she was against a tree. Then she realized she couldn't move her hands, this wasn't allowed.

N

'dammnit, what'd I do?!' He thought as Hinata began to struggle and squirm against his grip. 'Shit, better let her go before she screams rape or something.' He released her only to be surprized as she wrapped her arms around him and tugged on the back of his jacket. 'oooh hell yeah,' He thought, pulling her up as close as he could, standing about three inches from the tree. He enjoyed the feeling of the firm parts of her chest pressed aginst him through their clothes, but he had to keep his cool. He couldn't scare her off. So he -seemingly- hesitantly lowered his face to hers and smooched her while her eyes were closed. She pulled her head back a tiny bit, before fisting his jacket and shoving her face back into his.  
'Wow, maybe Hinata gets violent when she's horny.' He pushed the thought away, he had to keep up the charade a little longer. He pulled his face a few inches from hers and began to apologize, this move was meant to make her feel guilty, or to tell him it was fine. But He was taken off guard when she gasped for breath and almost jumped on him to get back to his mouth. 'Oh ye-e-e-ah! She wants it.' and at that, he lifted her off the ground just slightly and pressed her up against the tree. She had good reflexes, for as soon as her feet left the ground, Naruto felt her knees pressed onto his hips. He broke away from her for just a moment, holding their faces a few inches apart and keeping her still on the tree. "Is this OK with you? I mean, I'm not sure I know when to stop, I guess this is the line, should we stop here?" The whole ten seconds it took him to ask this, she was struggling trying to get back to his lips. But when he said we should stop, she moaned. The plan's working perfectly

OK, in each chapter I'm gonna try to throw some sex, masturbation, or fantasies in each one, can't give you a COMPLETELY useless chapter right? I prefer to say ninja instead of ninjas, srry if you don't agree, I know Hinata seems a little Bi-polar, but it's only when she's alone that she let's her anger make itself known, srry on scour, not sure if it's right, it's like 3 am forgive me, my bad. gtg, gettin up at 7 am i will write when i come home, i promise, hope you read and enjoy. love you guys ^3^ 


	6. meeting and desperation

OK OK OK! Sheesh peoples! it was good but make it longer, within 13 hours 3 people said that, so I take it my writing is decent but short? comment and tell me what you don't like and what I should fix.

.com/watch?v=Jo7z60aJqNA

If you love me you'll listen to this song and read the lurics, if you don't cry you have the emotional range of a tea spoon and I can't understand how you don't I sob at it cuz it's SAD

Last time

In the ten seconds it took him to say that, she struggled against him trying to get to his lips again. When he said we should stop she moaned. The plan's working perfectly.

H

No coherent thoughts mattered, if they even existed anymore. He claimed my mouth, so sweetly at first. But this pressure was amazing, shy didn't matter when I was like this: pressed against the tree, having their chests together like that, my knees pressing into his hips. It seemed perfect. 'So why does he want to stop? I can't let this end so quickly'  
I moaned in frustration.  
'Just gotta reach him...'

N

'She wants it, now I don't have to act anymore. Try this out Hinata.' I thought smugly. Instead of using the shy approach, which I had now completely abandoned, I smashed our faces together and shoved my tongue halfway into her mouth without waiting or seeing if she was OK with it. I listened as she gasped, the only sound other than her one moan and the panting for breath. 'She's obviously got no idea how to do this,' i think as her mouth doesn't respond. 'Lets see how far we can get tonight,' I challenge myself, and begin to thrust my tongue quickly into her mouth. I brake off and as we gasp for breath I huff into her ear. "That's what I want to do to you." Then I lick her ear and immediantly all blood anywhere else in my body flooded to my crotch as I listen to the tiny cries she made as she tightened her legs around me. 'I'm the shit!' I cheer to myself.

H

"Aa-haa..." the whine escaped me involuntarily as I tightened my legs around him. He had thrust his hot tongue in and out of my mouth, and the sensation went straight to the wet area between my thighs. 'Did what he just say mean he wants to do me?' I wonder as he rubs himself against me, I can feel him. 'No, I can't do this, it's wrong.' I thought as my fear for this kind of thing kicked in. My hips take action, and I'm glad to say that they make me proud, I would've chosen to push him off if I hadn't discovered how wonderful FRICTION was. I grind myself from side to side and front to back, ignoring the noises I make, unable to control them. I'm just so hot from listening to him grunt each time I press against him. 'I want more, I NEED more.' I pull the back of his jacket away from me slightly and look up into his confused face.

N

She pulled me off of her and I thought she was scared or wanted to stop. But her face was amazing. Her eyes were usually large and deep, but now, it seemed as though there weren't any whites to them, and the seemed endless, not mushy gushy endless, just like they went on forever. Her cheeks were probably going to stay stained like that forever. But the thing that caught me most, was that she's looking up at me, not confused, not frightened, her eyes are half open, and she's wearing a "what'll-I-do-if-he-doesn't-fuck-me-soon" expression. Like she was begging. 'I'm gonna take her, and I'm gonna do it NOW!' I think as I push my groin forwards into her hips to hold her while I take my arms from around her. She looks a bit confused until I reach to the button of her pants and start yanking them undone. I was surprized that she had stayed this long, and taken aback when she didn't seem against me stripping her, but I just about died when she reached down to my own pants and fumbled with the fly. I succeeded first and then realized I'd have to put her down to get them off. As I went to set Hinata down she began grinding against me and away and then back again. It took me a moment to realize that she had just solved my problem for me. As I grabbed the fabric of her pants on her hips she actually removed them with her movements, and if she didn't stop soon we'd end up on the ground. My body can only handle so much. Once I got her pants just above mid-thigh my mouth began to water as I saw HINATA FUCKING HYUUGA in her panties. Instead of the innocent white that many would expect, she had the sexiest pair of black cotton undies I could've imagined. 'OH SHIT...' My dick was so strained in my pants, and it seemed Hinata could tell because she already had them undone and had moved her hands up to my shirt. I bent back towards her, it seemed like forever since our mouths were connected. This time she had her mouth open, waiting for my tongue and nipped at it everytime I thrusted it into her mouth. She had pushed her left hand down to my pants and was pushing the fabric down, unsuccessfull due to the fabric being hung on my erection. I wiggled my hips and they fell quickly to the ground. Hinata then seemed to think against the idea of touching my erection, but she'd already come this far, she wasn't going to get out of this.

H

It felt so good when he was pulling my pants off, and the look on his face when he saw the underwear I bought for this was so hot. I want him to take his off too. So i grabbed at his pants button and undid it. But now that he's wiggles out of them I can see his bulge, and I'm scared, I can't move. Until he grabs my hand and holds it onto his crotch. It's hot, even through his boxers. He holds my hand there until I grab onto the shaft, I feel him shake when I do so. 'Did I hurt him?' I begin to let go and he makes an angry noise into my mouth and forces his dick onto my hand by thrusting his hips toward me. "OH God-" I can't but moan into his hot mouth and I feel his whole body react to that. "Please, Please-" I chant against his lips.

N

'Her hands are so small and sexy went she grips me.' Even my mind is moaning. Then she starts to talk, even though my tongue is in her cute little mouth and we're both making hot noises. "OH God-" 'HOLY FUCK HINATA' My entire body shifts at the sound she makes and then she starts begging me. "Please, Please" I gasp at hearing such a horny side of Hinata. "Hinata, do you want to?" I ask teasingly, but only I know how desperate I really am for this. I watch as she closes her eyes and nods. "uh-huh" she whispers. 'Now it's not rape, cool'  
I reach up and snatch her jacket zipper all the way down, I've never seen her without it on, and who'd've thought Hinata didn't wear a shirt underneath? I can't believe the view, her boobs are being held tight by the bandages and i get to see her belly and navel. If I wasn't so "PRACTICED" I would've came at the sight, it's like a fetish doll Hinata. She moves her arms slightly and the jacket is gone, so I push our hips together forcing her back into the tree bark and she sucks in air through her teeth. "Does that hurt, Hi-na-ta?" I smirk and she just claws at my jacket. "If you want it off, take it off for me babe." I chuckle, trying my best to mess with her brain. If it had been held together by buttons, my jacket would've been ripped in two, but she quickly snatched the zipper and yanked it down as I began licking and biting her face, neck, and shoulders.

H

This boys mouth is amazing. But this is my first time and I'm sure he knows that. It's different from what most people think their first time is like. He's not being slow and sensual, we're both being fast and desperate. He's not giving me cute little nips and love bites, he's just biting. And he's not saying 'I Love You,' neither of us are, we're just panting and moaning. It's just as good. "Aaaahhhh-" I never knew how sensitive my shoulders were. He's got such a nice chest, he's thin but not wire-y. He holds my hand against his erection and makes me stroke him, I moan at just imagining what this would really feel like. Then he makes it so much better. My hand is clutching at air and before I can open my eyes I feel his hot shaft skin-to-skin on my hand. The feeling of it twitch in my hand makes me squeal. "Not out here, please- inside?" I ask breathily glancing at the door on the academy. (the scene where she was touching herself near the academy, they were right beside it, as they are now, but they're against a tree, she's facing the wall of the academy right now.) He looks at me confused, and then his face looks... joyous? Maybe he really does want me... Without breaking our intimate contact he grazes my collar bone and the top of my breasts with his teeth, he starts picking up the clothes that were rejected so carelessly earlier. I can't care the noises I make anymore, Naruto makes everything feel good.

N

She's going to really let me screw her, I can't believe it. But I guess being outside is too embarrassing for her, smart girl, she pointed me towards the perfect place too. The supply room. Plenty of shelves, and cushions. I'm going to tease her a bit more before I take her though, She's teasing me plenty, tugging on my hair and biting my tongue. 'Almost to the door,' I'm so happy they never lock it. I hastily grab the knob and twist it, pushing it open before kicking it shut and slam Hinata into it. It seems she likes it violent because she rubs against my cock more. I need to put it in this chick. I decide to start teasing her now so I can fuck her soon. "What's it like to be my horny girl Hi-na-ta?" Instead of stuttering or freaking out, she just shoves her hand into my boxers and fists me fast while grinding against me more. "How does it feel to be my sexy first?" If I didn't have a raging hard-on, I would've blushed and laughed my ass off. It was obvious she was trying to be seductive, but it was funny and cute. "I'm feeling ready," Her eyes brightened "Me too..." I smirk and raise my eyebrow. "I don't think so." "What?"  
"You just said it's your first time, I have to help you a little more."

Ending it here folks, mom caught kitchen on fire, dinner's almost done, gonna start the next one in a sec once i post this, should he develope feelings for her? should i end it after they do it? should i write my draco fanfic? please tell me. 


	7. sensations of bliss

OK! Coming back now! Was in the middle of a Draco fanfic X3 gonna do this chapter then see if I got time to go back to the other.

H

"What d'ya mean help me out more?" I say it so clummsily because it doesn't seem as if there's enough time to say it completely. He pulls at my bandages and they begin to loosen and fall lower. "I can't just shove my-" I push my hand over his mouth.  
"I understand, please don't say that."  
He laughs and pushes his hips towards mine, reminding me of his erection.

NOBODY

(I'm writing like this because, seeing as how I'M A VIRGIN AND HAVE NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION OR ONE REMOTELY LIKE IT, I don't want to be giving out wrong details and I don't wanna be stuck switching POV's)

Hinatas hand that was over his mouth dropped to tug his already unzipped jacket off of his free arm while her other, which was still in his boxers, very lightly trailed aimlessly around on his length. When one of his arms had been freed from the jacket, he found a shelf and sat her on it. As he pulled away to lose a layer, her hand came from his boxers, then he tossed his jacket off before she grabbed his neck with both hands and yanked him back towards the shelf. His hands went from her shoulders, sliding in a solid and obvious path down her ribs and to the waistband of her panties. Even if from arousal, she wouldn't have been able to shiver, it was just too HOT in here. He slid his fingers under her waist band and then brought them around to the front of her, knowing he was close to one of the places she needed to be touched. Then he pulled his fingers from her underwear and continued down her legs while his kisses traveled too, first to here jaw, then to her ear where he panted into it. He grabbed her pants which were now at her knees, and pushed them down, he was satisfied to hear the fabric rustle on the ground.  
"Hinata, it'll be easiest to help you if I can put you down." He explains against her shoulder. Her only response is a whimper and the loosening of her arms around his neck. Once she was on the ground and farily steady on her feet, he turned her around and told her to put her hands on the shelf or the wall. She quickly complied and felt as he stepped close enough to have the base of his erection rubbing the top of her ass. She wanted to move, but didn't want to risk messing up whatever he was about to do.  
"Ahh Hinata, you know how long I've wanted to see you from a view like this?" "About as much as I've wanted to feel you in way like this?" She asked, rubbing her ass on the bottom of his shaft. Neither bothered to give an actual answer because he had reached up to quickly yank the bandages from her chest. She panted and rubbed her legs together when he grabbed her hips and ran his hands slowly up towards her breasts. She moaned and clawed at the shelf, but made no attempt to change what he was doing. When he finally reached her breasts he rubbed the bottom of them with his finger tips. While doing this, he pulled his erection away from her, letting his erection settle, but began licking parts of her spine. His plan was to ignore her panties for as long as possible, though he could tell she was already wet, as she had been for a while now. When she began to fidget more he decided to cut the teasing a bit short, he could abviously keep this going for a long time, but he just wanted to do her soon. He grabbed her breasts in his hands and listened as she made a sound somewhere between a sigh a moan and a squeak. Then, just to see what she might get off on a bit more, he squoze them evilly, allowing her nipples to have room between his fingers. She clanched her teeth at such deliciously rough treatment. Her body arched downwards as she seemed to want to stretch, then thought better of it. One of his hands left her breast and made its way fairly quickly to her underwear, where it rubbed her from the outside, her ass raised slightly into the air, matching his strokes. And when he pressed his middle finger to her clit she jumped with something between a yelp and a scream that she bit down halfway through its escape. He slipped his hand into her panties and noted with delight that she was shaved. 'Best virgin ever!' He thought. His hand merely explored the curves that he was still blind to, but not for long. After a few seconds he removed his hand and released her breast. He then hooked his thumbs in her waistband and swiftly removed her panties. She gasped but still refused to move. He stuck one finger in his mouth and pulled his boxers off with the other hand. Once his boxers were off he reached around and grabbed a breast again, pressing the nipple in a bit and hearing her moan in a mixture of two very sexy things, pleasure and pain. He reached aroung her with the hand bearing a wet finger, but instead of grabbing a breast, it went dwonwards and slid between her fresh, soft folds. She gasped and almost yelled when she felt this. He didn't waste any time in working his finger into her. He was glad he'd gotten it lubricated with his saliva first. She made a throaty sound and bucked her hips, trying to feel his finger move. He pinched her nipple to hold her still and then slowly pulled his finger out completely.  
She groaned, but it turned into another moan as he slid the finger back in all the way before removing it again. After about five times, her thighs were very wet, as was his hand. Then he began to move the finger from side to side instead of in and out. He removed his hand and when nothing immediantly took its place, she almost turned around. But then she saw his hand in front of her face and he commanded, "Suck." She took two of his fingers into her mouth, one, she could tell, had just come out of her. His free hand left her breast and went to rub her clit quickly. She almost bit down on his fingers when he did this, but she refrained and let her tongue roll over his digits. The thought of her doing that to his cock was amazing, he removed his fingers from her mouth to move down swiftly and force their way into her hole. One hand was playing with her clit, one was pushing two fingers into her, and he was licking and panting on her spine. She rode his hand hard, moaning and yelping for him, she felt like she was going to fall apart, her whole body was going to fall to pieces. Her body jerked forward in one violent motion and her legs trembled. He watched as she orgasmed all over his hands and the base of his cock. She felt her fluids running down her thighs. He removed his fingers and lifted her off the ground, setting her atop the shelf again. He noticed that she was crying and asked.  
"Did I do somethine wrong? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head no and asked him not to stop yet. So he began kissing her again rubbing one of her nipples with his hand. When he pulled away she watched as the fingers with her juice came up to his face, and he licked his fingers clean with a curious look on his face. "Oh my g-" She gave up mid-sentence and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his face, before she began desperately kissing him. "Am I ready now?" She whispered against his lips. The only response she got was when he picked her up, holding her with her legs wrapped around him, riding right above his erection. He found a bit of wall with no shelf and pressed her back against it. She hissed and crushed her breasts against his chest, sighing at the warmth. He admitted the feeling of her nipples against him to memory. He pressed her back against the wall again, their chests still together. Then he rubbed his cock against her entrance. She gasped as she wiggled her hips against him. He looked up to make sure that she was fine. When she nodded he put one hand under each knee and spread her legs, holding her like that, pressed against the wall. She gulped and took a deep breath as he pushed his dick against her more. When it wouldn't go in he increased the pressure, but it still wouldn't work. "Hinata, I doubt I'll fit."  
"Don't stop, please, it doesn't matter if you being in me will hurt. Tell me how to make it easier."  
In a way, he'd be telling Hinata to masturbate, very nice. "Well, stick your finger into yourself." She seemed hesitant to put her own finger in herself, but twitched when her own finger entered. "Now move it a little and let me get myself lubricated." He had to use technical terms so she wouldn't rethink this. Any other person he would've gotten into the dirty details, for some reason he didn't mind going out of the way for her. She shuddered as she moved her finger and felt his cock pressed against her hole at the same time. He let her frantically finger herself for a few seconds before telling her to take her fingers out. As they were removed he put the head of his dick there and told her to rub her fluid on it. She quickly did so, and he could feel some dripping down his length. He put a little bit of pressure on her and let it build up until his head pushed into her. She moaned loudly, though it didn't seem out of protest. He stopped and waited until she began moving her hips around. Then he sank in about an inch before she finally cried out. This time it seemed involuntary, and she told him not to stop yet. So he sank in another inch before he felt her inhale sharply, so he stopped. After a few deep breaths she told him to do more, he wasn't sure she was ready, but if she said so, he'd do it. After about a half an ainch, his dick in just past halfway, he felt something, the closest way to describe it was like a snap, from inside her, and she yelped out in pain, digging her nails into his arms. He watched helplessly as new tears flowed from her cheeks, he made her cry. Even if it was to pleasure her, he hurt her. If it was anyone else crying he'd try to cheer them up, but watching her cry, it hurt. He pulled out slightly and put their foreheads together, letting her dig into his skin with her nails. After almost a minute she took a deep shuddering breath and whispered. "I'm sorry, please, don't stop yet." He kissed her before sliding slowly back into the spot that had hurt her so much. He stopped and the pulled out. When she got over her shiver from the sensation of it, she looked at him with a confused look creasing her brow. He smiled lightly before glancing down at his cock. Plenty of blood. "No wonder that hurt so bad..." she whispered, her gaze following his. "It WILL stop, right?" She asked.  
"The pain?"  
"It still hurts a bit, but it's nothing serious, it started fading when you pulled yourself out."  
"Oh, you're talking about the blood?"  
"Yes"  
"It will, don't worry."  
"Then stop...Stopping"  
"OK"  
"That's 'Yes ma'am'"  
"Yes ma'am"  
She giggled at the sound of that, it was so ridiculous. Then she felt his head push apart her walls again, no pain this time, but she couldn't help but moan and buck a little. He pushed in and stopped just as he reached where he had hurt her, and immediantly pulled out slightly faster. "Aah-"  
He slid in half of his cock and slid out again with a good pace for a virgin girl to actually feel the sensation of it inside her, rather than a coming orgasm. She soon began to move her hips to meet his gentle thrusts.  
"Please, more!"  
"Yes ma'am" He replied in a half joking manner.  
He kept up his pace, but slid into her more. He focused on keeping himself from cumming, he wanted for her to orgasm first. He pumped her like that for a few moments, watching as she met every thrust with a moan or yelp, and seeing how her thighs were coated in her juices, and even feeling them slipping almost to the base of his cock. Then he decided to change it up a bit and lowered her body a little before thrusting more toward her than upwards. He got an immediant reaction as her body spasmed and she began writhing on his cock, trying to make him go faster. He began franticly pounding into her hole, even though he had to stop before he was completely inside her. He kept hitting that spot, and hard. And eventually she gripped his hair screaming, loud. "Oh! Naruto! Please! Just-ju- Fuck me harder!"  
Then he bucked her and her whole body went up a few inches, when she came back down he hit her spot with the extra force, she orgasmed. Her muscles tightened around his cock, it was amazing. But he wasn't completely there yet. He continued frantically pulling out before he was completely in and it was affecting him. Her legs went limp when he was in mid-thrust and this made her body go lower, he felt his cock go into her completely, and she screamed.  
"I'm sor-"  
"Just hurry! Please! I can't handle anymore! You're too big!"  
She called him too big, cool. He pounded hard, not too hard, but hard enough for him, when he felt he was about to release, he pulled out, but she grabbed his cock as he was cumming and let him shoot his load all over her smooth, pale stomach and thighs. He collapsed against her and panted, taken into a world of bliss created by Hinata.

Stopping here, missed one of the most important days of school cuz i was writing for you guys -.- 


	8. the morning after

"Hinata. Hinata?" He whispered softly. Her chest wasn't heaving anymore, but they had to leave, they couldn't fall asleep here or else they'd get caught. "Hmm?" came her faint response. Her eyes were still shut and her little mouth was in the shape of a faint smile.  
"Do you want me to take you to my house? So you can sleep and we won't get in trouble?" He asked lightly. She just sighed quietly and managed a tiny "Mmhmm."  
He pulled away from her slightly and she released him from her chest. He laid her arms over her stomach, and backed away from the shelf where she was laying curled up and covering her body up. She still looked so innocent. He snatched up her under wear, noting how they had a texture that would most definately be uncofortable for Hinatas smooth skin. He'd just give her a change of clothes when they got home. "Sorry if this is a tad uncomfortable Hinata, but I know you probably want to be covered up." He whispered, grabbing her foot gently and slipping her under wear up her long legs. Then he grabbed her bra and decided against the chance of disturbing her. He set her bra on the shelf beside her and grabbed her shirt and pants. First he slid her pants on but didn't zip or fasten them, then he quickly threw on his own clothes. Leaving his jacket off but being sure that his pants were fasened he proceeded to inch her shirt up her arms. Once he had it on her he threw on his jacket and grabbed their shoes. He tied the laces of on shoes to its partner, and did the same to the other pair of shoes before putting the laces around his neck and dangling them so the shoes knocked against his chest. Leaning over Hinatas now stretched out body and stopped. Hinatas chest rose slightly, he could hear her soft breathing. She was obviously asleep, and looked so cute turned on her side with her arms folded over her chest. All he needed to do was scoop her up and get her in bed, but he wanted to be gentle while doing it. He turned her so her legs hung off the shelf and backed up so he was between them. Then he reached backwards and grabbed her hips, sliding Hinata closer to himself. He lifted her up and she groaned but wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to hold her legs around him. He crept to the door and peeked out, it was still very dark, probably around one in the morning. He began running as fast as he could, but slow enough so as not to disturb Hinata too much. He was careful not to be out where someone might be able to see him, he didn't quite understand it. He had fucked a few girls in Konoha, and even though he'd made it clear that they were only sex, they clung to him. But Hinata was so much... more. She was soft, and... more important. He was so busy pondering why he felt like this that he almost passed his home. Upon walking in, he suddenly felt embarassed at how tiny it was. He set Hinata, who was obviously exhausted since she kept going back to sleep, on his bed. Then he grabbed an extra pair of boxers and a large T-shirt from a drawer. He went back to Hinata and made slow work of removing her clothes, careful to keep his thoughts as pure as possible. He couldn't help but admire her curves under his hands, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her while she was THIS defenseless. He tightened his jaw, and held his breath while he quickly replaced her clothes with his T-shirt and boxers before tossing her clothes in the hamper. He quickly changed into a new set of boxers before flicking off the light and crawling into the small bed beside her. It was quite tight for him to fit too, and he knew that if there wasn't room for him, he'd gladly sleep on the floor. He grinned and took a deep breath to smell sweet Hinata. In his bed. In his clothes. So cute. And sleep quickly claimed him. What he didn't see was when Hinata stretched and scratched her knuckles on the wall. The prickles of pain woke her up and she almost went bolt upright in confusion. But as she remembered what happened she giggled softly to herself, but her body was to weary to feel pain, other than that in her knuckles. She pushed her face into his side and let her eyes close again. Just before she went back to sleep she said what she'd wanted him to know forever. "I love you Naruto." She whispered.

"Hinata, morning sunshine." He said, tracing a finger up her back to wake her up. She cracked an eye open, which was quickly beaten into submission by the sunlight from the window. She groaned and curled up, pulling the blanket over her head and placing her cheek on Narutos abdomen. He laughed. "Come on, someone will send the Anbu if you're gone for too long." She huffed as he pulled the blanket down, but gasped as he swept her up, one hand on her back and one under her legs, and brought her to a chair by a small table. He set her down but nearly fell over when she jumped up again. He assumed she was trying to be festy but was quickly proved wrong when he saw pain on her face. He quickly checked the chair for any sign of a tack or splintering wood, but found none. "What's wrong Hinata? Did I do-"  
"No, No! You didn't do anything wrong Naruto! It just... Why does it hurt to.. umm... sit down?"  
Naruto thought for about a nanosecond before he broke out in a mad (not angry, like, crazy) blush. Very OOC I know. lol "What is it Naruto?"  
"It's... well... last night. Was I too rough?"  
"N...No..." Now neither could meet the others eye. Finally Hinata began to giggle madly. Naruto looked up and just stared at her. Her hair was clearly messed up from sleeping and their activities of the previous night. Her cheeks had hectic red blotches across them, but she looked... free, loose, happy. Caught in the moment he leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth, all giggles ceased immediantly. She pulled back, and he thought it was out of her not liking his sudden advance, but she merely tilted her head down and kissed him full on the lips before pulling away and smiling brightly.  
Naruto got up and told her to wait while he tossed their clothes in the wash. When he returned Hinata wasn't in her chair. He was almost freaked out until he heard a giggle from somewhere else in the house. He looked on the couch, nothing. He looked under the table, nada. Under the bed, zip. Then, as he was coming back up, he saw something twitch at the head of his bed. Smiling devilishly he grabbed the covers and quickly yanked them down to the foot of the bed. Instead of Hinatas head being there, it was her feet, and the motion of the blanket had pulled up the boxers to look like short shorts, and the shirt came up to just under her nipples, showing off the lower part of her breasts. He gasped, and for some reason went to turn away. Why was he turning away!? It was simple, what if Hinata didn't want him to look? But she stopped him in mid spin.  
"No, Naruto. It's fine, if it's you looking. I don't mind."  
It took him a moment before he could believe her. He slowly turned back to her and saw how pink her cheeks were. He knelt beside the bed and stared at her belly. So perfectly flat, and how her breasts looked on top, and her waist. Oh her waist, so full and sexy, but still giving off a childishness that was deliscious. She grabbed his hand softly and brought it up to set it lightly on her stomach. He stared in aw as she closed her eyes and gave him free roam of her body. He used only his fingertips, for fear that he might ruin it by grabbing her. He traced her navel with his pointer finger before he let it dip inside lightly. She squirmed and giggled and the sound made him smile. He let his hand glide down to where the boxers hung on her hips and just traced the hem. He felt her breathing hitch and decided to move up, so he slowly trailed his fingers up so he could revel in the curves of her breasts. "Hinata, you're beautiful- Ya know?" He'd never called anyone beautiful before, no matter who's pants he was trying to get into, he never said beautiful. "I am?" She whispered, sitting up, letting the shirt fall, and his hand slide, numb and useless into her lap, where she twined the fingers of both her hands with his one hand. She stared him in the eye, and he was lost for a moment. After a few seconds she repositioned herself by putting one leg on one side of him and the other leg on his other side. (She's on the bed with her legs off of it. He's on the ground on his knees between her knees looking up at her, just thought I'd clear that up.) "I am?" She asked again, this snapped him back.  
"Yeah, hasn't anyone ever told ya?" He asked looking slightly taken aback.  
"Mm-mm." She shook her head, barely making any sound, but leaned down and kissed him full on. He took his hand from both of hers and wrapped them around her hips. He broke their kiss and pulled her off the bed into his lap. He was about to resume kissing her when she crushed her chest to his, gasping, and got to his mouth first. He wrapped his muscley arms around her and let his fingers play with the locks of hair that fell down her back. She was rubbing on him, and it felt good. He could feel himself getting stiff and he was abou- They both jumped and yelped when they heard a sudden loud squealing. Then they began laughing at their states when they realized it was just the dryer, announcing that their clothes were finished. "Right, well, I'll just go..." "Yeah." She giggled, so girly and innocent.  
He changed while in the laundry room, but brought Hinata her clothes.  
"As much as I'd love to watch, you might want to change in the bathroom." He winked. She hurried towards the bathroom, turning that cute pink color, which now disappeared it seems when they were... absorbed in eachother.

Once she was dressed they walked out of Narutos house. They were on their way to Kibas house when they saw Sakura, who usually followed Sasuke around like a sick puppy, chasing Lee. It was easy to tell that Sasuke only went with Sakura or Ino when he was horny and needed a quick blow or decided to give a sympathy fuck. "You liar! You said you loved me!" Sakura screamed, obviously, Sasuke left her. Again.  
"I did! Until you dumped me to get fucked up and screw that bastard in my room!" Lee growled.  
"Well if you don't love me anymore, than how DO you feel about me?" She whined.  
Lee thought for about three seconds before saying, "You're a fucking coke head slut, I hope you fucking die, I hope you get to hell and Satan sticks a needle in your eye, I hate your fucking guts, you fucking slut, I hope you die, But please don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter, I'm mad, It's not that I still love you, its not 'cause I want you back, It's just that when I think of you, it makes me wanna yack." Naruto could've laughed his ass off, sure he should've felt sorry for her, but all sympathy had stopped when he was pounding into her and she started screaming for 'Sasuke!' He looked over at Hinata and was surprized to see her looking the other way.  
"Hina-"  
"Shh!" She was obviously trying to hold back a mad case of the laughs. They ran the rest of the way to Kibas house and while sitting on the steps Naruto asked "What's so funny?"  
"Haha! I know that song! And hearing Lee sing it is fucking funny!"  
Naruto just stared at her.  
"What?"  
"That's the first time I've ever heard you cuss, and you're not as nice as I thought."  
"I AM NICE! I jus-"  
"I was joking, I know you're nice, but it seems you're naughty too." He gives her a playful wink.  
"Pervert." She giggled.  
"You love it." He challenged. Her only reply was to push him towards the wall they were hiding behind and reach up on her tiptoes to kiss him. He held onto her petite body. She pulled away with an air of worry about her.  
"What is it?"  
"I just realized the difference in our body sizes, and that I'll probably never be big enough for you."  
"Big enough? You're the perfect size babe." She smiled a little at that, then said,  
"Wow, and I'm supposed to be the innocent one."  
He just stared at her confused.  
"I mean next time we.. uh.. well.."  
"What?"  
Hinata went a red color in the face, so funny. "I can't say it.."  
"Then show me?"  
She chewed on her lip before sighing. Then she looked him dead in the eye and without blinking put her hand lightly on his crotch. But he could definately feel it.  
"Sex? Is that what you meant?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"What about it?"  
"I'll probably never be big enough for you to fit in right."  
He just smirked at her and removed her hand from his crotch, pulling her stomach to him to replace it.  
"Don't worry, come on." They headed down the street. Then it hit him. "Wait!" Hinata halted, looking at him quizzically.  
"What'd you mean by 'next time'?" He asked.  
Hinata just grinned impishly. Naruto gently put her back to the wall and came in close to her, letting one hand slide down her back and slipped his fingers just under the edge of her shirt.  
"You're serious?"  
"Of course." She mumbled into his shirt.  
"But not yet."  
"Why?"  
"Because it still hurts, duh." And with that she pushed him off just enough to run down the street, no longer in Kiba's direction, but towards her own home instead.  
"Meet me later?" He yelled. Her answer was to hold two fingers above her head, A peace sign, apperantly yes, she'd meet him.  
"10:30, my house!" He yelled. Her last answer was one that made him fall over laughing. She flicked him off, with her thumb out, oh yes!

:) I'm grounded, srry it's takin so long, im tryin to type quietly, got a new dog a chihuahua. :( its trembling, i cant leave it in my room, its a screecher . love ya, night 


	9. happy birthday

IDC if they're ninjas, thay're allowed to have iPods and the speaker thing you set them on. That is, IF I decide to put that in a chapter.

Hinata has now been going and sleeping at Narutos for about a month, they haven't done it, or touched on eachother, but they hugged and kissed a little, nothing much.

Somehow Hinata managed to slip out of her home. Again. She smiled as she ran to Naruto's house. Naruto's birthday was almost over. The moon was up already, and the stars were bright. But all she could think of was being back with Naruto, in his arms, just being near him. She giggled as she neared the corner and grabbed the sign, swinging herself around it. His front door was now in sight and she shouted, "Naru-toooo!" Within five steps of the door it swung open and she ran right in, bowling Naruto over.  
"That happy to see me?" He watched the fast rising and falling of her chest as she sat on his stomach panting from her run.  
"Well, I missed you." She said sweetly. Once her breathing had slowed she remained where she was. Instead of standing, she slowly lowered her body to Naruto's. First her stomach, well, her stomach would've been first to touch, if it weren't for her breasts which reached him first. She settled her body onto his completely, and rubbed her face into his shirt sighing. He wrapped his arms around her, letting them rest on her lower back.  
"Hinata, you know anyone walking by would be able to see us and tell your father." She immediantly stiffened, but before she could sit up he knocked against the door hard with his foot. Letting it swing shut with a satisfying click.  
"Thank you." She says, kneeding his chest with her hands. -with a motion of how youd imagine a guy kneeding a girls boobs-  
"For what?" He says through slightly hitched breaths.  
"For letting me love you so much."  
"But I... I... L-" She stares at him confused, but encouragingly.  
"I'm sorry Hinata, I've never told anyone I L- liked them before." he finished, obviously not through yet. She crawled up his chest, not pulling her body away even once and ran her hands over his scalp.  
"It's ok, you'll say it when it's needed. But until then, I can say enough 'I Love You's for both of us." She ended, kissing him on the nose. "Hinata?"  
"Hmm?  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I just didn't want to take advantage of a girl with an illness is all."  
"That would mean it's against my will you idiot."  
"I know, does that mean you want it? Of course they both knew what 'it' was. I'm sure you do too.  
"Depends on if you do or not."  
"Truthfully?"  
"Yes."  
"All the time!" He laughed, he was telling the truth, but this was a joking situation. She sat up and started unzipping her jacket.  
"That settles it then."  
"Wait!" He grabbed her hands and zipped her jacket back up.  
"What is it Naruto?"  
"Are you really going to let m-" She put her mouth to his and coaxed his tongue out without even using hers.  
"Do you need any more proof?" She whispered. He simply stared wide eyed at her and shook his head in the negative. She got off of him and stood above his body, giving him a look up her long legs and under her skirt. It was obvious that she knew he could see, but she simply turned on the spot and gave him a nice view of her supple ass. He merely watched in awe.  
"Hinata? How does a person get that beautiful?"  
"I'm not really-"  
"Don't ever think you're not beautiful!" He snapped sitting straight up and glaring at her. She whimpered, she hadn't done anything wrong, he was scaring her. When Naruto realized how bad he had scared her he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. Even though his face was in her lap he didn't make a dirty move, he just sighed. His breath was warm, and it felt so good right there. "I'm sorry Hinata."  
"It's fine, you were just say-"  
"I was just telling you the truth. Sorry for putting up this mushy gushy mood."  
"It's fine, but Naruto, I'm going to take a shower ok?" He leaned back and stared up at her. Hinata hadn't ever taken a shower here.  
"Should I join you?"  
"Not with such a mushy gushy mood hanging around, I've gotta go wash it off." She stuck her tongue playfully at him. He laughed but then frowned, he'd been on the ready to hop in with her. Hinata ran her hands lightly through his hair, loving how boyish everything about him was, and the heat coming from his scalp felt soothing. He let her go and she skipped off to the bathroom, being sure to jump high enough that the skirt would show off her thighs and occasionally her panties. He watched as her ass bounced and her hair fanned out behind her. He shook himself out of his daydreams and tok his shirt off. He scratched his chest and looked at the wound he'd gotten from training when he was slammed into a tree. It was bleeding so he put a bandage on it ealier, but after a few hours he'd taken it off. Now it was just an angry mark. He stopped himself in the motion of touching it and instead removed his pants. He now stood in a pair of his boxers and kicked his clothes towards a basket, he didn't think much of how he was dressed, he usually slept like this anyways, Hinata took a few night to get used to it, but then she realized that he wasn't going to feel her up in her sleep. No matter how tempting it was. He could hear the shower running, and an iPod playing in the tub, judging by the song playing, it wasn't his. It was a techno song, surprizing for Hinata, he could tell this because it sounded like laughing. There was steam coming from under the door occasionally, and it was in little wisps. He focused on the song, it sounded like... like... Love love nightmare! Hinata had been going on a Vocaloid craze! He could hear her tapping with something hard on the wall to the beat. Naruto tipped over to the door and waited until just before the laughter in the song started. About a second before it did, he turned the knob slowly, Hinata apparently trusted him enough to leave it unlocked, but he didn't test her by keeping his eyes open. He swung the door open and laughed maniacly to the song, flinging his head around as he did so. Her reply was to scream and hit him square in the jaw with her soap.  
"Shit!"  
"That's my line, Dick!" She claimed, kicking the door shut while Naruto sat, rubbing his jaw, in the hallway and laughing his ass off.  
"Don't worry, I didn't peek." She was quiet for a second while the song was changing. Tori no uta, that one was easy to guess. She opened the door a crack, just enough to peek out.  
"You really didn't?"  
"I didn't and I still got my ass beat, you think I'd risk you tearing my balls off woman?"  
"I guess not... Hey, come here."  
"Am I in trouble?" He asked, feeling like a seven year old.  
"No... but come here." She stuck her hand out and motioned with her finger for him to stand right at the door. He got into position and saw the mirror out of the corner of his eye. Her body was covered in suds, but he quickly turned his attention back to her face as she motioned again with her fingers for him to bring his face closer. He leaned down and saw her open the door so she could stick her face out. Her eyes were closed, but his weren't, and he got a view of her breasts, all wet and shiny, and the rest of her stomach and down. He knew if he was standing up he see that perfect ass of hers. But he was brought back when she grabbed his hair and licked the side of his mouth before kissing him in a mind fuck kind of way, before letting him go and making a moaning noise. He felt his whole body perk at the sound and she just giggled before waving her finger and making a tsking noise. Then she shut the door and he heard it lock. He stared at the door in shock for a minute or two before he opened the fridge and stood in the cold draft so his excitement would ebb. When his chubb was gone (it's like a half-boner, it's how me and my friends talk at school, get the fuck over it) he went and sprawled out on his bed. He was so deep in his imagination that he didn't notice when the water turned off or when the door opened and all the steam came billowing out. Hinata almost thought he was asleep, but still encouraged herself to walk to him anyway. When she reached his side she took a deep breath before leaning over him and kissing the angry looking mark that was from his earlier training. He popped his eyes open to one of the best things he could ever see. Hinata had towel wrapped tight around her, and the way she was bent over it rode up he legs barely covering her ass. "Hinata!?" She winced at his reaction. "Is this not good?" She whispered, her breath was warm and it covered only a small part his stomach. "It's awesome!" He said, laying back.  
"Really?" She asked, planting another kiss, lower this time.  
He felt himself stiffen, and thought about how he should've kept the boner he had earlier. She kissed all down his stomach, and mumbled to him while she did it.  
"You're stomach is adorable Naruto." He only tensed himself against her breath. She kissed right above his underwear, which rode pretty low on his hips, she was low enough that part of her lips were on his boxers.  
"Ahh, Hinata..." His hands found their way to her hair, trying to lightly push her lower. She climbed onto the bed and sat by him, still covering the parts of her body he wanted to see most with that damn towel. "Naruto, it's not fair if I'm like this and you're still clothed."  
"Are you telling me to strip?" He whispered.  
"Not telling, asking." She giggled.  
"It doesn't to me whether you tell or ask, if you want me naked, you got it!" He said yanking his boxers off and letting his cock stand proudly. She gulped nervously at his complete nudity. "Please don't look, it makes me feels weird for you to see me staring at you." He quickly shut his eyes. Hinata let the towel drop before she leaned down to his face and kissed him deeply. Then she placed kisses in an obvious line down his chest and stomach. Just above his cock she stopped and said,  
"Happy birthday, Naruto." before she glomped on his head. (glomped- when she opens her mouth rlly wide making an aww noise like when someone tells you to open wide you make that noise, right before she pretty much bit down on him, just without the blood, violence and teeth)  
"HinA-!" He yelped as she began to suck lightly on only his head. (yes he yelped like that, he got really hi pitched when she strtd sucking.) She made little noises each time she changed directions. After a few seconds she pulled him out of her mouth before she made teasing little licks near his head and slowly moved down to the base. One hand moved along his shaft slowly. He groaned and flinched while staring at her through wide eyes. "Is it good?"  
"You've no idea." He sighed. "But why'd you decide to do this?" He asked pulling her face away from his stuff. (I say it like this because i get tired of saying cock and the technical terms penis and vagina dont go in smutts, they're too gross :P)  
"That mark on your stomach looks painful, I wanted to do it, but I thought it might hurt you. So I decided to please you like this instead." She smiled, and looked almost the tiniest bit sad. Naruto was speechless, so Hinata took her chance to get closer to his erection before she whispered,  
"Can you tell me what to do? Anything that feels good for you, don't hesitate to do it."  
"Are you-"  
"Yes I'm sure Naruto, it's your birthday present." She said, before she began sucking his head again, she kept each bobbing of her head shallow. "Best birthday present ever!" He said, running his fingers through her hair and flinched when he felt her giggle with his cock still in her mouth.  
"Hinata, more." He groaned, she sank a little, but his dick quickly hit the back of her throat, he was only halfway in though. He knew this, but he wanted more.  
"Hinata, tell me when to stop." He said, but quickly knotted his hands in her hair and began to thrust upwards. He could feel rather than hear her gagging, but he kept thrusting. She couldn't breathe, but decided against complaining and held tight. Hinata got an idea from one of the books she had read and decided to try it. She massaged one of his balls and then moved to the other, he yelped in response. His thrusting became faster and frantic. His breathing was random and strained it sounded. Hinata swallowed the saliva that had built up in her mouth, what hadn't slipped down his cock and her chin anyway. His whole body spasmed and he bucked his hips more. She found it easier to take more in when she let her jaw hang. He took advantage of his own realization of this and fucked her mouth more, enjoying it thoroughly. His cock hurt now, and he could tell he was reaching his end. He let his breath out in gasps and finally came in her mouth. As he did so his hips thrusted a little weaker each time until he had milked himself completely. Before she could swallow he cuddled her face in his hands. "Did you have to learn how to do that?" She only nodded.  
"You did amazing!"  
"Amazhin enuff ti git estra chedit?" He blushed like crazy seeing her trying to keep his load in her mouth. She swallowed and wiped a little of it from her chin before she covered herself with the blanket. He flicked off the light and crawled under the blanket too right after he wiped his spent cock dry on her towel. His breathing was almost back to normal and he saw her touching her tongues while she stared off into space. The sight was so cute and he wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her ass against his groin before whispering, "Goodnight."  
"Happy birthday." She giggled.

DONE! DING DING DING! tell me what was good, what was bad, and what made you eat a jelly donut! p.s. jason is a pedobear now. :P 


	10. Easter present, cliffie

As much as I'd enjoy writing about them shagging every night, I can't because the Hinata'd get loose, and noone wants that.

It's been about four weeks since Narutos birthday. They hadn't talked much about Narutos birthday present, but Hinata caught Naruto looking at her lips sometimes, and her brain always linked it to THAT. Naruto even caught Hinata staring at his crotch sometimes, that just made him almost get hard. She blushed when she caught him, or he caught her. Today they were waiting for the chef to bring back some ramen, They were the only ones there because the day was almost over, and it's be closing time soon. Hinata caught him glancing out of the corner of his eye at her. She stared at her knees in a flustered way and Naruto let loose a laugh. He leaned over and had just touched her cheek softly with his mouth before he sat up quickly. The chef came back and asked,  
"What's funny Naruto?"  
"Nothing, is the ramen almost done? I'm starvin'!"  
"Oh! I forgot about the noodles!" The chef exclaimed before he turned and fled to the back of the kitchen. As soon as the chef's back was turned one of Narutos arms snaked around her waist, pulling both her and her chair closer to him. He planted a kiss that was halfway on her mouth because she was still facing forward. The hand that wasn't around her grabbed a handfull of her jacket, but otherwise hung limp and heavy between them. Her breathing had already become irregular. The hand that was clutching her jacket slid down and warmed her leg quickly through her pants. The other hand busied itself with rubbing her hip and massaging lightly. She sighed and squeaked as the hand on her leg slipped between her thighs picked up a set pace. One second it pushed against her lightly, a second later it pushed hard, then it repeated the motion. It was all of ten seconds before she realized she was carelessly riding his hand and that he was kissing her ear. She quickly turned her head and shoved her face to his, feeling her lip split on impact. He pulled away and chuckled before teasingly licking the saliva and blood from her lip before he sat up and focused on the chef. He was pouring the broth into the noodles. Narutos had it timed perfectly. The man brought their ramen back and told them to enjoy before he turned and began to spruce up the kitchen, getting ready to close. Before she even broke her chopsticks apart Naruto was digging in. She stuck some noodles to her mouth and could tell she made a sort of puckered face as she sucked them in. She turned to see Naruto looking at her with an eyebrow raised and a laughing smirk on his face. She slapped his arm playfully as she finished sucking up the noodles that were hanging to her chin before she giggled,  
"You pervert."  
"You love it!"  
"Is there a rule against that?"  
"It'd be a bullshit law."  
"I oughtta wash your mouth out with soap!"  
"Could you use your tongue instead?" He laughed before swooping in for a surprize attack on her mouth.  
"Hey!" "What?"  
"Nothing." She turned and continued to eat her noodles at a pace that was a little bit short of pig. She knew Naruto wouldn't care. He looked slightly confused but just laughed again before he turned back to chowing down on his ramen, which was already halfway gone. She tried not to give in to her brains battle against being civilized and tackling him right there. He watched as she finshed her bowl before he payed their tab and walked out with her. "Lets go this way to my house. Is that OK?"  
"Yeah, I don't mind." She said, he usually changed which way they walked anyways. But she wasn't ready for him to lean against the wall after the second corner they turned. She went to lean beside him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her between his splayed legs. He let his arms hang aroung her midsection, holding their bodies close together, every movement felt by the other. He began kissing her in a slow way. It was sweet but deep, she wanted him to use his tongue, but he ignored her open mouth until she made hers venture the border of his lips. He pants for air and grabs her hands, shoving them into his pants. He slips his tongue into her mouth as he slips one of his hands up her shirt and the other down her pants to carress her ass. She jumps a little and makes him groan as she bumps against his erection.  
"Not here Naruto." She whispers between kisses as they catch their breath. He's happy to hear that she fully intends to screw him apparently. She removes herself from his grasp and sticks her tongue at him before turning and taking off at a flat out run towards his house shouting,  
"Let's race!" He begins chasing after her but has trouble running with a chubb. She easily wins, Narutos house was only about a block away anyways. Hinata lets herself in and hides, waiting for Naruto to enter. He arrived a few seconds later panting, and when he turned to shut the door Hinata crept from her hiding spot. Naruto locked the door, but Hinata hugged him from behind before he could turn around. She nuzzled her face between his shoulder blades and he flexed a little. Hinata giggled and let her hands creep under his shirt and put one hand to his abs and one hand to his chest.  
"Do that again." She murmured into his back. He flexed his chest and abdomen. Hinatas hands twitched as she felt his muscles tighten like they were dancing under her fingers.  
"That's so neat."  
"I can do that with most of my muscles Hinata." He laughed. She smirked, finally she got a response she could act on. She let her hands trail down his stomach until they reached his waistband. She pressed her body against his and let her hands undo Narutos pants. He ran his hands through his hair after fidgeting with them. He sighed trying to get his breathing steady while Hinata traced her fingers over his pelvic bone. She could tell by his breathing he had become hard again so she slid one hand into his underwear and softly grabbed him. She felt him stiffen more in her hand and playfully asked,  
"Are you flexing this one?" She got on her knees and as she did so, she turned Naruto to face her, pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to let his cock hang out. "I really like this muscle." She giggle innocently, staring up at him, her hand still holding it. "Y-Yeah? How much do you like it?" He mumbled. She looked surprized by his question but smiled adorably before she giggles and kisses the head of his cock lightly. Hinata feels his dick twitch under her lips and giggles. He felt her breath heat and moisten his skin.  
"Why do you like it so much?" He whispers. She blushes but appears to be thinking it over before she put the head to her mouth and said,  
"It's so cute. And look how big you are." She giggles and licks his head.

Happy Easter. I'm giving you a cliffie so :P lol look its a bunny!

( 'X)  
roflmao 


	11. Easter present, party time

lol srry for the cliffie guys, here goes.

She licked the tip of his erection lightly. Naruto held his breath, fighting back. "Hinata-" He moaned, then bit his lip. She pulled away from his cock and pulled his hands to her hair. He ran his fingers through her locks and she focused on his cock once more. She wrapped her soft little hands around his base and sucked only the head. She let her tongue push against his head and tease him until he was pushing his hips forward gently. She let him push her head farther down his length and struggled to let her jaw hang enough to take in as much of his shaft as she could. Naruto let her go when she struggled for breath and she came off gasping quickly. "Naruto, I'm sorry if I-" Naruto yanked her up by the jacket and pulled her close, kissing her heavily. She was taken by surprize by his sudden attack. And she was still frozen when his lips left hers.  
"Don't be sorry for anything you think you can't do, OK?" He stated more than asked and stared at her. Her only response was to nod and push her body to his. She was happy to see that Naruto seemed to like her advances. Narutos hands, which had slid down to hold her ass, slid up and pulled her shirt up enough to reveal some of her belly. She pushed her hips toward his and let his erection rub against her bare skin. He could feel her smooth skin with his sensitive part, and she could feel the heat coming off him. She had just slipped her hand between them when a knock came at the door, which scared them both whitless. "Hey! Come on! You can't skip out on the Easter party guys!" It sounded like... Ino, Lee, and... Shikamaru were outside the door. Naruto bolted for the bathroom when the doorknob jiggled. Hinata could hear the shower running and decided to answer the door after she did a quick once over of herself. She unlocked the door and stepped out to greet everyone. Ino looked confused, Lee looked ecstatic, and Shikamaru glanced over her quickly before peering at the door behind her, where you could hear the shower running. "Hinata, were you trying to skip our party?" Ino asked, faking anger.  
"Of course she wasn't! I forgot to invite her!" Lee answered sheepishly.  
"We should probably wait for Naruto by the gate." Hinata said catching everyone's attention. Ino and Lee turned and started running towards the gate, away from the house, while Hinata and Shikamaru stayed behind. "We'll be by the gate!" She hollered into the house. She shut the door and began a slow walk towards the gate when Shikamaru grabbed her wrist. She was confused and stared at him. Shikamaru gave no explanation, he just straightened her shirt and fixed her hair a little before looking her in the eye. "Be more careful, for a second I thought those idiots would figure it out." Hinata could feel her face go up in fumes. "Don't-"  
"I won't, don't worry." He laughed. Hinata didn't know what she was doing, but found herself hugging Shikamaru. He just groaned and looked away, he wore a mix of annoyance and a slight blush of embarrassment. (Don't worry, she's not gonna fall in love with him... unless everyone suggests it O.O) They heard the shower turn off and turned to walk to the gate like they had been doing earlier. Before Hinata and Shikamaru reached Ino and Lee, Naruto came running and fell into step with Hinata. She looked up just in time for him to shake water from his hair onto her. She wiped it away and looked back to see his hair already beginning dry, taking its adorably untidy shape again. When they reached Ino she began talking in that speed that only girls can follow. Naruto didn't try to keep up, he just chatted with Shikamaru. It turns out that Shikamaru only came because his father told him his parents would have 'special time' this afternoon, and Shikamaru didn't care to listen to that. Hinatas conversation consisted of outfits that Ino had made for the party. "Don't worry Hinata, you don't have to wear yours, but you should take it anyway." "OK." They had walked about four blocks and had reached Sakura's house, apparently that was where the party was to be held. When they walked in Ino grabbed Hinata and ran with her to Sakuras room where Sakura handed them both seperate peices of cloth. Ino quickly slipped into hers, it was a sunshine yellow top and bottom that resembled a two piece bathing suit. She had a bunny tail that looked slightly pointed like Buggs bunny. She put on a pair of ears that were obviously bunny ears but were wide, as if she was listening for something. Ino's body proportion wasn't like Hinata's, her torso, legs and arms all looked equal. Sakura looked at her approvingly. Hinata hadn't noticed that she changed too. Sakura was wearing a pink one, her's was a three piece and the third piece was a very short skirt. Her tail was a crazy puff that didn't have a set direction. Her ears were bent halfway and it made her look cute and confused. Hinata glanced down at the floor and saw that both girls had taken off their bras and panties. She gulped. Ino poked her cheek.  
"Are you okay Hinata? You don't have to dress up."  
"N-No, I'll do it, you made me an outfit, I might as well." Ino smiled wide and jumped letting out a loud "WOOP!" Sakura slipped out of the room. Hinata dropped her jacket and removed the Tshirt she had taken from Narutos house. Ino just stared like a deer in headlights seeing Hinata's breasts being held back by the bandages. Hinata blushed but continued to strip. She dropped her pants and stood there in just her panties, hoping Ino wouldn't look at them in case they were still wet. Ino reached forward suddenly and grabbed Hinatas breasts, earning a yelp from Hinata. She laughed and squoze lightly. "Sakura! C'MERE!" She yelled, not letting Hinata twist away from her grasp. Hinata heard footsteps jogging up the stairs before Sakura popped in and shut the door behind her. She walked up, wide-eyed, looking at Hinata's breasts. Ino had continued to squeeze Hinatas chest and she was trembling already. Ino noticed this and released her hold, Hinata gulped for air before she turned and dropped her panties.  
"Damn Hinata!" Ino exclaimed. "Whoa." Murmered Sakura. Hinata grabbed her outfit which was a one piece that had a zipper going from her belly button up. Hers had a bit of a collar and what looked like the beginning of sleeves. It was black. Her tail was white like the others, but was a round puff, an innocent little tail. Hinata slipped it on and was surprized by how comfortably it fit her. The top was a bit tight, but it restrained her breasts enough. Hinata saw Sakura lean over her bed and pull out some socks. A pink pair with white stripes, which went up to her knees, then a yellow pair with light blue stripes, that were ankle cuts and a black and purple pair that went up to Hinatas thighs, leaving a good six inches of skin to see. Hinata noticed that her socks had runs, but realized they were designed that way. She noticed that there were patches on her costume that frayed and showed small bits of skin. Ino's was more of a bikini themed costume. And Sakuras skirt was pleated and her whole costume had faint plaid designs. Hinata looked over herself to be sure nothing was showing or hanging out. Then on her way to the stairs Ino slid her finger into the back of Hinatas costume and snapped the fabric, making Hinata jump down the stairs and land on one of the last people she would've wanted to. Neji caught her but landed on his ass. He stood up first and went to help her up when he saw how she was dressed. "Why are you dressed like that!?" He growled. Hinata just held back and whimpered a little. But she decided to toughen up and look him in the eye. That's when she saw he had whiskers and a pink nose painted on his face. She didn't care whether he was mad or not, she just laughed her ass off. Neji blushed and grumbled something that sounded like, 'She made me do it.' Hinata was confused about what he meant until Tenten jumped on his back, wearing a brown costume like Hinata's but it looked sort of like Lee's usually attire, except not as goofy. Hinata looked around and saw that Shino was here too, he had his hood down and his black hair stood similiar to Narutos. Gaara was beside Lee, they seemed to be having a fine chat. Gaara even chuckled a few times. Shikamaru was sitting on the couch with Temari sitting on his knees obviously trying to laugh at him about something. Her outfit was a deep purple, but she wasn't showing anything, she just wore a tank top with matching shorts. Kankurou had purple whiskers on his face instead of his usual getup. Ino walked over to Kankurou and giggled flirtily, Hinata had a feeling Ino was just going to pass herself around tonight. Kiba was laughing loudly about something, he was also wearing bunny ears, but they appeared to have been pulled to point down, and dyed brown. Kiba came as a wolf, Hinata giggled to herself, 'How fitting.' She thought. Chouji was sitting by the punch at the far side of the room. Hinata was standing at the foot of the stairs looking over the lavishly decorated house. It seemed Sakuras parents were out somewhere. The right wall was covered in a long sofa that stopped at the door. Beyond the door was the back wall where tables were set, filled with an amazing amount of food. The only other thing that occupied the back wall was the stereo system. The right wall was the stairs, but on the side under the banister was an enourmous T.V. The wall behind Hinata was just large double doors. It was dark in the living room as the sun had set outside, but everyone was doing something.

SHOULD I GO THROUGH THE DEATHLY BOOOOOOOOOOOOORING BIT OF WRITING ABOUT THE PARTY? OR GO THROUGH WITH THEM SCREWING? 


	12. Apologise

I'm so sorry people. Please hang with me. First I was grounded, so progress slowed to whenever I got to sneak on to write, I've been working on multiple stories too. It took me a while to get the ideas and how everything would go for the NaruHina chapter you've been waiting for, and I finally got on a roll, but internet was down, it came back up today, because we had to reboot computer. I'm so sorry.


	13. Easter present, party game?

FINALLY FINISHING MY EASTER STORY! YAY! LOL I KNOW I FAIL T.T

Hinata had tried talking to Gaara, seeing as how he sat alone with his ear flat up against a speaker. It looked impossible, Hinata's ears were pounding from the back of the room. How could he sit that close and not be dead? When she saw his face, he looked... almost sad? After many minutes of prodding him and asking repeatedly he finally raised an eyebrow lazily.

"It feels nice, she shows me these things." Then shut his eyes again and didn't respond to her anymore. (refer to my Gaara story for the girl he means.) After that she sort of stood and swayed a little to the songs as they played, time flew by even though she didn't do much. Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs, where even with the music so loud, Hinata could hear people making many... adult noises. She didn't mind it though, when Naruto pulled her into a room that she realized was Sakura's.

"We're gonna... on... Sakura's bed?" She giggled. Naruto turned, a dirty grin on his face.

"I never said we would, you nasty girl, but, since you suggested it..." He turned, "Too bad there's no such thing as the Easter bunny." He said over the music and shrugged out of his jacket. As soon as it dropped off his arms Hinata hopped on his back, wrapping her legs around him. He grabbed her, holding her up by the knees.

"I'll be your Easter bunny." She brushed her bottom lip over his ear. He straightened his back and rubbed her legs, pinching her socks as he went, pulling them down. Eventually she flicked her feet and the socks dropped.

He turned his head to face hers.

"Get off." He said. She obediantly did as he said and watched as he laid on the floor. She quickly straddled him and began ducking down for kisses. It'd been months since their first time, Hinata had been waiting for this. So had Naruto. The way she leaned down her body was pressed against his, her hands holding her up.

When she felt his cock pushing against her ass she giggled and put her hands on his chest. She drug them slowly down and lifted her ass just enough for her hands to reach his button. His pants had already been unbuttoned and unzipped, so she traced her hands around his cock, feeling for the hole in the front of his boxers.

When she felt the fabric part she merely pulled the sides a little before his erection seemed to bounce out through the hole, brushing her stomach. He groaned at the feeling of the cruel costume on his head. Hinata grabbed him with both of her hands and pushed the rest of her body down on his. Her ass was raised in the air so she could pump his cock, but their chests were rubbing against eachother.

"Oh shit Hinata." He yelped as she squoze, trying to see what he liked. He thrusted so hard that the rest of his body moved, his hands were in his hair, but both of their bodies rocked as he thrusted. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up after about a minute of pumping. She looked at him questioningly before he unzipped her costume.

He pulled it off her soulders and stretched it up a little, giving her the slightest wedgie and then letting the fabric snap and hit her on the ass. She squealed and giggled, a bit giddy since she was so excited. He leaned forward against her, moaning into her neck as his 'lower' head rubbed her through the costume. She grabbed the costume at her hips and quickly wriggled out of it. She tossed it away and grabbed his hair, pulling him in for a wet kiss.

While she was holding his hair, started pulling off his shirt, but she moved her hands to cover his. He played with her fingers, lightly popping them before he lifted his hips to poke her with the head between her thighs. She twitched a bit, but pushed his pants down over his cock, leaving them on above the knee. She scooted his shirt up little by little. He grabbed her hips and she wrapped her hands awround his shaft once more, stroking herself with him.

She chewed her lip, not wanting to make noise, even though the thumping of the music seemed not to exist anymore, but also never went away. He let out a few grunts each time her hands tigtened or changed their grip. He moved one hand up to her mouth and traced her lips with two fingers. She sucked up to the first knuckle lightly, and felt his erection twitch in her hand.

He quickly removed his fingers from her and rubbed the tip of his cock, then he gently rubbed her pussy with the remaining saliva. Her body went up a few inches as he rubbed and pressed her lightly. Then he grabbed her hips, and pushed her lightly towards his cock.

She kept her hands on his erection, holding it when she felt it pressing against her. Just like the first time, there was no penetration at first, he had to put a bit of force into his hips before she parted enough for him to push inside. As soon as his head pushed into her she sat straight up.

"Oh!" She gasped. He stopped his upward motion, and let her sit for a moment, instead of like their first time. She didn't want him to stop, even though it wasn't very comfortable, so she pushed up a little before she brought his head back in the tiny bit she had moved it.

"Hinata-" He said, through gritted teeth. She could feel his voice because they were... 'connected'.

"It hurts a little still, Naruto." She moaned. He just pushed a little deeper. She pulled off of him but he grabbed her hips, pulling her back down. A prick of pain went up Hinatas back, and she fell forward onto Naruto, her hands reaching towards his cock, but coming up short. Just as she was getting her breath back, he pushed in further, making slow progress. She tooks deep breaths and finally decided 'Fuck this'. She lifted her ass very suddenly and pushed it down hard, just as fast.

He tightened his grip on her ass as he felt his cock forcing her open, then he pushed his hips up, trying to loosen her a bit. She twitched and fidgeted but he just pulled out and pumped back in quickly. The music seemed to be miles away, neither of them even noticed it anymore, they were only focused on eachother. He immidiantly responded to her motion by pushing his hips up faster, thrusting a bit. She moaned and breathed heavily on his chest, which was a bit lanky, and muscular, but hairless.

"Naruto- More, please." She begged, there was still a tiny bit of pain, but she was loving the feeling that was growing.

He moved faster, letting each pump head a different direction, and soon had enough space to continue thrusting normally. He could feel where her wetness had escaped and slid down his length, he liked that feeling.

She grabbed at her own legs because her arms were squished between them. He didn't speak, he was to busy focusing, it'd been a while since they'd had sex.


	14. Oopsie

Screw you people, you're sposed to be my fans or friends or something, but I don't get any comments or tips or pointers, just a bunch of dots! you know who you are .

He thrusted just a bit harder as he forced her open. Hinata just kept riding him. She made inarticulate sounds. Naruto found each sound more arousing than the last, and pretty soon, he was bucking like crazy. He squoze her ass and she scratched at her legs until she pulled her hands free from between them, then she clawed franticly at his stomach and chest. It stung, but made him hornier. He decided that, if the pain was working for him, maybe it'd work for Hinata too.

He gripped her hips tightly, feeling the supple skin gather in his palms. He squoze harder, but because she was so soft, it hurt kind of easily. She soon felt like her hips were going to tear.

'Naru- hips- oww!' She yelped over each crest of his hips. He loosened his grip but busied his hands with grabbing her wrists and pulling her up to kiss him. She bit his tongue hard on accident. The taste of blood flooded her mouth and pain filled his mind. His body twitched, making his body slam upwards into hers, hitting her deep while his stomach slapped her clit hard. Her entire body spasmed at this forceful orgasm and she let loose a rasped moan.

Her body tightened and it shocked Naruto by clamping on his erection. He gasped, not being prepared for this and bucked her off, just as he came on her ass and lower back. They lay panting in eachothers fluids, the music from downstairs flowed back to them.

Hey!

Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.

She tells him shes in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...

Scotty doens't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

Fionna says shes out shopping,  
But shes under me and I'm not stopping.

Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cuz Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....

The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.

I did her on his birthday.

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow....

Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!

Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go!

Naruto let out a very tired snort in the middle of the song.

"Damn right it's cool when you're on top."

Hinata could only sigh and giggle, before she tried to roll off of him. He quickly grabbed her body.

"What do you think you're doing?" He raised an eyebrow, half teasing and half confused.

"Umm, I heard Neji talking once about how TenTen tries to lay on him after they've finished, and he's turned off by it." Hinata said, as if she expected it with all men.

"I'm not like Neji though." Naruto said, a little put off that she'd compare him to Neji.

"I know, once when we were little, we showed eachother everything, and believe me, you guys arent the same at all." She giggled suggestively. Naruto grinned, though he wasn't sure any of his muscles had the capability to move much.

Hinata, almost reading his mind, pulled the blanket that had been hanging off the edge of the bed, over their bodies. She coughed lightly, and he felt her body twitch as she did so, her breasts shook deeply but lightly at the bass of her voice. Hinata grabbed the blanket and tucked bits of it lazily under Naruto. She went to sleep first, being still not used to intercourse. Naruto layed there, feeling his chest warm up every time she breathed, her fingers lay limp, not twitching at all.

He only layed there for a few minutes before he fell asleep, the music, though a softer type of song, was still loud, but sleep found him easily.

Naruto woke first, since his body could handle sex. He threw on boxers and grabbed Hinata's underwear. As he was sliding them up her legs, she gasped and sat straight up. She clutched at her crotch before curling into a ball.

Naruto almost panicked but she just breathed heavily.

"My- freaking- thighs~" She panted. So adorable. He rubbed the outside of her legs slowly until she relaxed. Then he lay her on her back and saw the damage.

The normally pale skin that was smooth and perfect was now black and purple. It stretched from just under her belly button, over her privates, and just past halfway to her knees. He reached out and stroked lightly over a bit of the angry looking wound. Hinata flinched away, before apologizing and steeling herself as she guided his hand back to her injuries.

It was as he feared. The normally firm skin was now puffy, and the slightest amount of pressure caused the skin to deflate. Naruto pulled the blanket over her softly and ran to the bathroom, luckily not having slept later. He grabbed a container of purple ointment and some gauze.

When he returned he tested her legs to see if she could move them. She hurt, he could tell, but she bear'd and he hated it. He hung one of her legs over his shoulder so he could have easy access to her bruises.

She flinched here and there, but the feeling of him rubbing her down with this cool, oily substance was a tad arousing. It's smell cleared her sinuses, but also kicked up her senses. At one point she began giggling.

"What's funny?" Naruto was taken aback.

"We should try doing it like this once." She looked him in the eye, like he should've guessed as much. He almost choked.

"Yeah. But, we won't be doing anything for a while." But even though he said that he spent an unneccessary amount of time reapplying ointment and smoothing it over and around her bruises.

He felt ashamed.


	15. end

After trying five times, unsuccessfully, to write this chapter the way you people'd love for it to be written, I'm instead ending it all, right here. I wanna work on other stories besides this one. hope you liked it, try and gimme reasons not to stop this series.

SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIANCE


End file.
